La luz de tus ojos (AL)
by Signum
Summary: Desde su nacimiento ella siempre fue vista como una chica hermosa, la cual encantaba a todos con sus perfectos modales, y enamoraba con sus delicados movimientos. Parecía tan frágil que con cualquier paso podría romperse, por lo cual siempre fue limitada en su vida. Sin embargo, ella les enseñara a todas esas personas que no es la delicada flor que ellos creían. Fem!Todoroki!


**Aclaraciones** : La historia NO seguirá el curso normal del manga, algunas cosas serán cambiadas, o simplemente no habrán ocurrido.

Personajes algo OOC.

 **Parejas:** AllxFem!Todoroki! Y… quizás otras que podrán aparecer después.

 _¡Que lo disfrutes!_

* * *

 _Hogar, dulce hogar. El lugar para encontrar la felicidad._

* * *

 _Primavera._

—M-Me gustas mucho Todoroki-san. ¡Por favor, sal conmigo! —Aquel chico agacho su cabeza, intentando ocultar su sonrojo mientras movía nerviosamente sus pies y sus manos temblaban ligeramente mientras extendía aquellas flores en dirección a la chica frente a él.

Ella tan solo lo observaba sin expresión alguna, sin saber muy bien exactamente qué hacer. Era verdad que en tan solo ese día más de cinco chicos habían hablado con ella y habían dicho las mismas palabras que el chico frente a ella, claro que unos algo más profundo y otros tan solo confesando lo primordial. Pero ella no lograba sentir nada con esas palabras, y terminaba por no corresponder sus sentimientos.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo aceptarlo. —Y ella respondió lo mismo que siempre decía a los chicos. El chico levanto sus ojos desilusionados y algo brillantes, quizás estaba a punto de llorar. —No puedo aceptarlo porque no siento lo mismo que tú sientes por mí, y eso sería algo que no puedo hacer. —Ella tomo las manos del chico y lo miro directo a los ojos. —Hay muchas chicas en el mundo, mucho más lindas que yo. Estoy segura de que la chica perfecta espera por ti en algún lugar, y no seré yo. —Ella hizo una reverencia al chico, dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia su clase, a la cual por cierto, ya iba tarde por aceptar hablar con aquel chico pelinegro.

—Ah… tu eres la chica perfecta Todoroki-san, solo que aún no lo sabes. —Dijo aquel chico mientras guardaba las flores que había comprado para ella, y después sonreír, observando la dirección por la cual se había ido.

Para ella no era algo malo, ni mucho menos doloroso rechazar a los chicos. Es más, hasta podría decir que estaba algo acostumbrada, y es que desde que ingreso a la U.A varios chicos habían confesado sus sentimientos por ella, y la razón por la cual no los aceptaba era porque no llevaba ni un mes en el lugar y ellos ya profesaban amor eterno. Eso era algo que no podía tolerar, solo lo hacían por su físico y su familia.

* * *

 _Todo comenzó en la ciudad de Qin Qin, China. Cuando el nacimiento de un bebé luminoso fue la noticia más impactante y que daría inicio a una nueva era en el mundo. Casos de personas con superpoderes comenzaron a presentarse alrededor de todo el globo, y estas comenzaron a esparcirse en menos de nada llegando hasta lo más recóndito._

 _No sabe muy bien porque motivo estas "Particularidades" comenzaron a aparecer en las personas, y justo antes de darse cuenta más del 80% personas en todo el mundo poseían un poder especial._

 _En ese momento los sueños de la niñez ya no eran solo eso, ahora eran mucho más reales que nunca._

* * *

—Llegas tarde, Todoroki. —La nombrada quien cerraba la puerta tras de sí observo a su sensei con sus fríos ojos bicolores.

—Lamento la tardanza Aizawa-sensei. Tuve un percance en el camino. —Aizawa observaba disimuladamente las delicadas y no tan notorias expresiones de la chica, sin duda era muy hermosa, tanto para inclusive lograr llamar la atención de toda la escuela en menos de un mes de iniciados el nuevo semestre, incluso él podía apreciar la belleza desbordante de la joven, quien sin saberlo estaba comenzando a llamar más de la atención de no solo los estudiantes, sino uno que otro profesor.

—Como sea, toma tu lugar. —Ella asintió y comenzó a caminar hacia su lugar en los últimos sitios, por lo cual tuvo que pasar en la mitad de dos hileras de sus compañeros. Pudo ver que justamente en una se encontraba aquel chico gritón, quien la observo y después soltó un gruñido y giro su rostro, Todoroki tan solo lo ignoro pensando que estaba en otra de sus rabietas sin sentido. Pero lo que no sabía era que el chico Bakugou de tan solo ver su lindo rostro se había sonrojado, y quería evitar pasar más vergüenzas frente a ella.

Siguió avanzando viendo al chico peliverde sentado justo atrás del rubio, quien al verla le sonrió y no pudo evitar sonrojarse violentamente. Todoroki pensó que se había enfermado, por lo cual siguió dejando al pecoso suspirando como una colegiala enamorada.

—¿Todo bien, Todoroki-chan? —Pregunto su compañera de al lado Momo, una vez tomo su lugar.

—Si… no es nada. —Respondió simplemente ella, comenzando a tomar apuntes de lo que empezaba a explicar Aizawa. Momo la vio no muy segura de su respuesta, pero igual prefirió imitar a su amiga y enfocarse en la clase.

* * *

 _Después de que la humanidad comenzara a evolucionar con todos estos nuevos poderes, muchas cosas que antes se creían imposibles ahora se podían lograr, y todo con la ayuda de estos dones tan especiales. Pero como en todo caso no todo lo que llega es bueno, así mismo como aumento la cantidad de personas con los denominados "Quirks" también lo hicieron los crímenes y delitos en la sociedad actual. Muchas personas comenzaron a utilizar sus Quirks para proteger a las personas inocentes de estas personas que solo buscaban causar el caos, por lo cual comenzaron a ser llamados defensores, protectores y finalmente, Héroes._

 _El gobierno al ver todo esto y sentir la espalda contra la pared, decidió implementar las acciones necesarias para que estas personas pudieran desempeñarse y fuera oficialmente un trabajo normal, por lo cual ser un Héroe se convirtió en el mejor empleo que alguien podría tener, siendo pagado por el estado, y siendo aclamado por todas las personas._

 _La humanidad se dividió en tres grupos, los Héroes, los Villanos y las personas sin Quirk alguno._

* * *

—Muy bien, este trabajo es para mañana, por lo cual creo que si lo dividimos lograremos terminarlo. —Decía Momo mientras caminaba junto a ella. —¿Qué opinas Todoroki-chan?

—Creo que está bien, después de todo ya tenemos una parte. —Dijo mientras la observaba brevemente, Momo sonrió como respuesta, y después puso una cara de espanto. Todoroki extrañada al ver esa expresión en ella estuvo a punto de girar para ver que observaba Momo, pero antes de hacerlo ella choco con alguien, y por poco cae al suelo de no ser porque Momo la tomo del brazo y lo evito.

—¡¿Estas bien, Todoroki-chan?! —Pregunto preocupada mientras observaba a la de ojos bicolores. Todoroki parpadeo un poco y recobro la compostura.

—¡¿ACASO ESTAS CIEGA IDIOTA?! —No tuvo que ver para saber de quien se trataba. Ella frunció el ceño y observo y con los ojos entrecerrados miro a Katsuki Bakugou.

—Fue un accidente, además tú también deberías ver por donde caminas. —Respondió algo enojada Todoroki. Bakugo abrió sus ojos sorprendido, no había visto bien de quien se trataba, por lo cual ver a la chica de lindos ojos lo dejo pasmado.—¿Qué estas mirando? ¿Acaso el golpe de volvió más despistado de lo que eres? —Momo observo sorprendida a su amiga, y es que ver que la calmada Todoroki pierda la calma de esa manera no es algo común. Bakugou frunció el ceño al oír aquellas palabras.

—Tsk, cierra la boca y ten más cuidado la próxima vez. —Dijo simplemente Bakugou para seguir su camino, dejando a unas muy sorprendidas chicas.

—Wow, eso fue extraño, creí que moriríamos. —Momo observo a Todoroki, quien tan solo suspiro y tomo sus cosas del suelo y siguió caminando. —¡Espérame Todoroki-chan! —Comenzó a seguirla intentando no perderle el paso.

De seguro era un plan de Bakugou para fastidiarlas, y Todoroki no planeaba quedarse a averiguarlo. Lo que no sabía era que el rubio no quería quedar mal frente a ella como poco caballero,

* * *

 _Las cosas comenzaron a cambiar para adaptarse a este nuevo modo de vida, por lo cual debían empezar a adaptarse a todos los nuevos tipos de Quirk existentes y que podrían existir. El gobierno queriendo reducir el número de Villanos que aparecían con frecuencia comenzó a crear nuevas escuelas para entrenar a los futuros Héroes e inculcar en las nuevas generaciones el bien, y reducir el mal._

 _Pero de entre todas las escuelas una, fue la que más popularidad gano, debido a sus métodos de enseñanza y aquellos Héroes profesionales que enseñaban en ese lugar. Quien lograra graduarse de esta escuela tenía su futuro asegurado como Héroe profesional._

 _La escuela U.A._

 _Fue desde los inicios de esta gran escuela que muchos Héroes poderosos nacieron, gracias a que cultivo sus Quirks y su sentido de la justicia. Fue una época donde los verdaderos Héroes nacían del lugar, y su reconocimiento seguía creciendo igual._

 _Pero sin duda lo que más se destaca de la U.A son los más grandes Héroes que salieron del lugar. Un ranking de los más grandes Héroes fue creado, en donde todos luchaban por entrar y llegar a la cima. Muchos pasaron por todos esos lugares, pero uno, fue quien logro quedar en la historia como el más grande Héroe._

 _All Might._

 _Un Héroe que sin duda marcaria a todas las personas, pues con su reluciente sonrisa lograba salvar a millones y siempre causaba que las personas se sintieran seguras. Un verdadero Héroe que la gente amaba, y siempre adoraban._

* * *

—¡Todoroki-chan! —La nombrada giro extrañada al oír su nombre, y aún más al ver que quien corría con una sonrisa hacia ella, era el mismo chico peliverde de su grupo.

—Midoriya. —Dijo simplemente ella una vez él llego a su lado. —¿Qué haces aquí? —Él después de recuperar el aire miro a la chica frente a él. Pero al ver sus lindos ojos algo confundidos por su presencia no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso y sonrojarse.

—Y-Yo voy a la estación, y p-pues te vi y pensé q-que podríamos ir –j-juntos. —Dijo aquello mientras ponía su mano tras su cabeza y cerraba sus ojos. Todoroki pensó que aún seguía enfermo, pues su rostro estaba de un lindo tono carmín.

—Seguro. —Respondió ella sin quitar la mirada del rostro de Izuku, quien abrió sus ojos sorprendido y la miro expectante. —¿Qué ocurre? —Pregunto sin entender ahora la actitud del peliverde. Él tan solo sonrió como si fuera la mejor noticia que hubiera recibido, y comenzó a caminar al lado de ella.

—N-No es nada, gracias Todoroki-chan. —Dijo con una sincera sonrisa.

—No hay porque. —Respondió ella mirando al frente. Ambos llegaron sin decir una sola palabra, pues estaban sumergidos en un agradable silencio.

* * *

 _Justamente debajo de All Might, se encontraba el Héroe profesional en el segundo lugar del ranking de los mejores Héroes._

 _Enji Todoroki, o mejor conocido como Endeavor, el Héroe con la mayor cantidad de casos resueltos en la historia, quien siempre se encontraba en la sombra de All Might._

 _Desde que era joven siempre fue un hombre muy dedicado, su ambición por ser el número uno superaba todas las cosas que podía a llegar a ser. Siempre intentando superarse a sí mismo, y a todos los demás, sin importar a quien tuviera que lastimar para lograrlo._

 _Para Enji no importaba mucho la justicia, ni el valor que significaba salvar a alguien. Para él lo único que tenía como objetivo al hacer cada una de las "buenas acciones" era conseguir un paso más para llegar a la cima. Él, quien desde siempre fue alguien codiciado, y admirado lo quería todo. Y estuvo a punto de conseguirlo, pero alguien llegó para enfrentarlo, alguien quien sin saberlo le arrebataría todo por lo que había luchado._

 _Desde el momento en el cual se vio cara a cara con All Might siempre supo que la delgada línea que creía que los separaba, era en realidad un gigantesco abismo sin fondo. Sin duda alguna, estaban a niveles completamente diferentes, y eso comenzó generar un gran odio de Enji, hacia All Might. Pero aun así no podía evitar sentir algo de respeto hacia él, aunque fuera algo forzado, Enji no podía negar que All Might se convertiría en todo lo opuesto a él, pues el sonriente Héroe no lo hacía por fama, ni mucho menos por ser el número uno. All Might solo quería que todas las personas pudieran sonreír libremente, y sin temor alguno, y por eso el deseaba convertirse en el símbolo de la paz. Mientras Enji tan solo quería la fama, y el gran orgullo por sentirse en la cima de todos los héroes del lugar, sin importarle las demás personas, a las que supuestamente debía proteger._

* * *

—Estoy en casa. —Dijo Todoroki una vez cruzo la puerta de su hogar, pero lo único que recibió a cambio fue un silencio y oscuridad del lugar. Ella tan solo suspiro, no es como si no estuviera acostumbrada a aquello, pero a veces le gustaría ser recibida por alguien con mucho cariño.

Ella después de quitarse sus zapatos comenzó a caminar por el gran lugar hasta llegar a la sala, en donde una nota se hallaba en la mesa, la cual tomo y leyó.

"Shin-chan, he tenido que salir a comprar unas cosas. Volveré tarde, papá no llegara hoy. Ten cuidado.

-Fuyumi."

Todoroki volvió a suspirar, su hermana la mayoría del tiempo no se encontraba en casa, ya que ella era quien se encargaba de muchas cosas para que estuvieran lo bastante cómodas, además de su trabajo, por lo cual se esforzaba mucho, y ella no la culpa de su poca convivencia. Aunque si deseaba mucho su compañía en muchos momentos.

Sin muchos ánimos, decidió ir a su habitación, para terminar el trabajo que tenía junto con Momo.

* * *

 _All Might se convirtió en el Héroe número uno, y Enji seguía a su sombra. La frustración que sentía cada vez que miraba su entorno rodeado de la gran fama de All Might solo causaba que su sangre hirviera en la ira y la envidia acumulada. No podía soportarlo, todo el esfuerzo en el que gasto prácticamente toda su vida, había sido un desperdicio, pues de nada le servía ser el número dos._

 _Pero la codicia humana no tiene límites._

 _Enji decidido a superar a All Might como fuera, aun si no era él, el que lo hiciera una parte de si debía serlo, por lo cual tomo la decisión de engendrar a un hijo, el cual debía tener los Quirks más poderosos para vencer al bastardo de All Might que le arrebato su sueño._

 _Él utilizo toda su influencia para contactar con una familia, y lograr influenciarla para aceptar aquel matrimonio forzado, el cual no tenía más como objetivo combinar los dos Quirks y crear al hijo perfecto según él. La pobre mujer quien fue el objetivo de este matrimonio, tan solo pudo agachar su cabeza, y aceptar el cruel destino._

 _Al final terminaron teniendo tres hijos, de los cuales ninguno había logrado heredar los dos Quirks de sus padres, lo cual causo que Enji los tratara como "cosas" o más específicamente, como basuras inservibles. La paciencia de Enji se estaba agotando, y su esposa tan solo podía intentar proteger a sus hijos, aun si ella era lastimada._

 _Pero no mucho después tuvieron un cuarto hijo, y esta vez había heredado los Quirks de ambos, y Enji encontró a su obra maestra después de tanto tiempo._

 _Había nacido su cuarto hijo, había nacido una niña, y para desgracia de ella, no lo había hecho en el mejor lugar posible._

 _Shinju Todoroki, la cuarta hija de Enji, y su esposa. Quien había heredado los Quirks de ambos._

 _Una niña preciosa, que parecía una muñeca debido al peculiar color de sus cabellos, y sus ojos, pues la mitad de su cabello era blanco como la misma nieve, y la otra mitad era rojo como la sangre. Mientras su ojo derecho era de un marrón brillante, su ojo izquierdo era de un azul cielo. Había no solo heredado los Quirks de sus padres, sino alguna característica física de ellos, lo cual la hacía ver tan hermosa y especial ante los ojos de cualquiera, qué pensaría que no era real. Su rostro era tan perfilado, y su nariz tan perfecta junto con sus labios rosados causaba ternura en quien la viera._

 _Pero eso no fue ningún obstáculo para Enji, quien sin ella haber cumplido más de cinco años comenzó a entrenarla brutalmente, causando que ella tuviera muchas heridas en su pequeño cuerpo. Shinju no podía evitar llorar por todo aquello, y su madre sintiéndose tan impotente tan solo podía abrazar a su pequeña, brindándole todo el apoyo que necesitaba._

 _Los entrenamientos no cesaban, y cada vez más Shinju sufría por los entrenamientos de aquel hombre que hacía llamarse su padre. Le dolía mucho ver a sus hermanos, quienes la veían con pena y lastima, mientras ella debía sufrir los abusos de Enji. Su madre, tan solo podía observar como su pequeña caía de agotamiento al suelo, y esperar a que Enji se cansara y se fuera para poder llevarla consigo y curar sus heridas._

 _Hubo un tiempo, en el que el entrenamiento fue muy excesivo, Enji golpeaba mucho a Shinju, quien como podía intentaba evitar la mayoría de golpes, pero ella al ser tan pequeña no podía evitarlos a todos, por lo cual la gran patada que le dio Enji, la dejo inconsciente el en suelo nuevamente._

— _¡Detente por favor, ¿no ves que solo es una niña?! —La mujer peliblanca corrió rápidamente al lado de su pequeña hija. —Ella no puede defenderse a sí misma. —Sin embargo, Enji solo la miro como escoria._

— _Es por eso que necesita muchos golpes para que logre quitarse esa fragilidad que trae encima. —Sin decir nada más. Salió del lugar, dejando a su frustrada esposa, abrazando el cuerpo inconsciente de su hija._

 _Todo era inútil para tratar de hacerle entender a Enji que lo que hacía no estaba bien, ya que para él lo único que le interesaba era que Shinju se volviera fuerte y superara a All Might algún día, aun si para lograrlo la lastimaba._

 _Su esposa solo pudo soltar unas cuantas lágrimas y llevar a su hija a un lugar donde pudiera curar nuevamente sus heridas por tercera vez en el día, y justo cuando estaba vendando sus pequeños brazos ella despertó, y desconsolada se aferró el pecho de su madre y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente._

— _¿Por qué papá me odia Mamá? ¿Por qué me golpea? —Preguntaba la pequeña Shinju, mientras miraba a su madre con sus grandes ojos mientras lagrimas caían por ellos, ella tan solo pudo abrazar fuertemente a su hija. —Yo no quiero ser como él algún día. —Dijo en apenas un susurro la pequeña, su madre tan solo la abrazo más fuerte, mientras ella intentaba reprimir sus propias lágrimas y después la miro con una débil sonrisa._

— _No te preocupes. —Ella con su mano comenzó a poner los mechones rebeldes de su largo cabello que tapan su ojito azul, detrás de su oído izquierdo. —Tú jamás serás como él, porque tú tienes algo que te va a diferenciar siempre. —Shinju la miro confundida. —Tú tienes un gran y hermosos corazón. —Dijo sonriente su madre, Shinju parpadeo un par de veces._

— _¿Entonces Shinju jamás será como papá? —Pregunto con cierto brillo de esperanza en sus hermosos ojos, su madre intento fruncir el ceño, pero siguió manteniendo su sonrisa._

— _Jamás, tú eres mi pequeña Shin-chan, y eres una hermosa princesa. —Ella tomo a su pequeña en brazos y comenzó a mecerla de arriba abajo, causando que ella comenzara a reír olvidando momentáneamente su tristeza._

* * *

—¿Hola? —Respondió Todoroki al contestar su teléfono. Estaba a punto de terminar el trabajo, pero la habían interrumpido ya dos veces.

— _¿Hablo con la señorita Shinju Todoroki? —_ Pregunto una voz del otro lado.

—Habla ella. —Dijo ya algo apurada, tenía ganas de terminar ese trabajo de una buena vez e irse a dormir.

— _Lamento molestarla señorita Todoroki, pero he intentado comunicarme con el señor Enji Todoroki pero no ha sido posible. —_ De tan solo oír aquel nombre ella apretó el teléfono entre su mano. — _Habla con la enfermera a cargo del Hospital en donde está internada la señora Todoroki. —_ Ella se sorprendió y preocupo al oír que se trataba de su madre. — _Ella últimamente ha presentado muchas mejoras en su estado, por lo cual necesitaremos pasar a la siguiente fase del tratamiento. —_ Ella suspiro, ya había llegado el momento. Sabía que llegaría tarde o temprano, pero ella aún no estaba totalmente preparada. De tan solo oír el nombre de su madre todo lo que había pasado para llegar a eso volvía a su mente, eran unos recuerdos que a veces quisiera olvidar

* * *

 _La infancia para Shinju no fue muy agradable, pues constantemente debía ver a su madre llorar por culpa de su padre, además de ver la gran indiferencia con la cual Enji siempre trataba a sus hermanos mayores, y le dolía ver como su madre y su hermana Fuyumi sufrían por eso._

 _En esos momentos no podía evitarse preguntar ¿Por qué no podía tener una familia feliz justo como las que veía en la T.V? Y que un niño se pregunte eso a una edad tan pequeña, debería ser algo que jamás debería existir._

 _Lastimosamente, Enji jamás media con que fuerza podía llegar a maltratar a su familia, e inevitablemente su esposa comenzó a debilitarse psicológicamente. En su interior nacía un odio por ver a Enji, tanto que parecía desarrollar un problema mental. Hasta que la tragedia ocurrió, debido a su estrés mental no pudo evitar ver en el rostro de Shinju al causante de todos sus problemas, y en un ataque de estrés y adrenalina, tomo una tetera con agua hirviendo y se la arrojo encima de ella, quemando su ojo derecho._

 _Enji encerró a su esposa en un hospital psiquiátrico. Les había arrebatado a esos pobres niños lo único que en verdad amaban._

 _Shinju aprendió lo que era el odio._

 _Desde ese momento un odio creció hacia Enji, el causante de toda su tristeza y sufrimiento. Por su culpa su madre había llegado a tal extremo, y todo por sus abusos. Sus hermanos habían sido abandonados a su suerte, y ahora ella era quien debía enfrentar junto con Fuyumi a su padre._

 _Shinju juro que sería la Heroína más fuerte de todas, y lograría serlo sin la ayuda de aquel sujeto que destruyo su familia. Más que nunca odiaría su lado izquierdo, y aquella cicatriz sería un recuerdo del odio que siempre le tendría a Enji, y jamás lo olvidaría._

 _No guardaría ningún rencor hacia su madre, pues entendía que todo aquello por lo que pasaba no era algo que una mujer pudiera soportar, siempre habría un límite, y su madre había llegado a el. Y ella llegaría si seguía viviendo de esa manera._

 _Desde ese momento ella no soportaría más abusos de aquel hombre, y siempre entrenaría por su cuenta, para demostrarle a él, y a todas aquellas personas que los observaban con lastima, que ella ya no es aquella pequeña y frágil niña que no pudo proteger a su familia._

* * *

Ella toco levemente la cicatriz que llevaba en su ojo izquierdo, sintiendo lo mismo que el último momento que tuvo contacto con su madre. La extrañaba, claro que sí. Pero no sabía si ella tendría la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para volver a verla. Pero el tiempo seria quien decidiría todo, por ahora ella se enfocaría en su objetivo principal, aquella promesa que jamás olvidara hasta lograr cumplirla.

Claro que en el camino para llegar a su sueño, puede haber uno que otro obstáculo que lograra cambiar la manera de ver las cosas, de esta orgullosa chica.

 _Este es el inicio de la historia de una mujer que logro convertirse en una de las más grandes Heroínas en el mundo, donde tuvo que pasar por tanto sufrimiento para llegar a donde está ahora. Y en donde logro conocer el lado más emocional de la vida._

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **Gracias por llegar hasta aquí, es un gusto para mí que leyeras este primer capítulo.**

 **Últimamente he visto muchas historias de tipo Genderbender en la cual cambian los sexos de todos los chicos, pero no he visto muchas en la cual Todoroki sea la estrella principal. Por lo cual, heme aquí haciendo esta historia. :'D**

 **Sera un tipo de Harem para Todoroki bebé, o seh.**

 **También lamento si al inicio las personalidades son muy OOC, como es la introducción pues no detalle mucho en esa parte. Pero en los próximos caps ya será más ordenado y se verá más la esencia de BNHA.**

 **Fue algo complicado decidir el nombre de Todoroki, intente que fuera algo similar al original, pero… bueno. Espero te guste. :D**

 **Por favor dime ¿Qué tal te ha parecido la introducción de este Fic?**

 **Lamento si hay errores ortográficos.**

 **Sin más que decir, nos veremos en el próximo capítulo.**

 **;)**


End file.
